


Light and Forgiveness

by CaitynotaCat



Series: Critical Role Drabbles [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitynotaCat/pseuds/CaitynotaCat
Summary: Percy may not follow the Gods, but one divine message may be his comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, this is NOT meant to be interpreted as romantic at all. Just one friend comforting another with the ideals o fa Goddess who's message someone really needs to take to heart. Even if they don't actively follow a god.

A beautiful soprano voice filled the temple with heavenly music as Percival entered. Inside, tending to the beautiful altar was Pike. She wasn’t wearing her armor - why would she when the dragons were gone and Tal’dorei was peaceful again - and her white robe with gold embroidery made her look like an angel sent from Sarenrae herself. The sun shining through the stained glass skylight filled the white interior with bright light.   
Percy coughed into his hand to get her attention as Pike finished her song. She spun around, a startled expression on her face until she saw who had interrupted her Temple duties. “Oh, Percy! What can I do? Is there a meeting?”  
“Oh, er, no. I actually have a few questions for you.” He looked at his feet for a moment.   
“Of course! What's bothering you?”  
“I-Is Sarenrae’s message a-a comfort? To you?” He stuttered. Why couldn’t he just speak  
right now? His words never failed him.  
Pike smiled that beautiful, serene smile she got whenever the goddess was mentioned. “Of course! Why wouldn't the promise of second chances and redemption be comforting?”   
Percy opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. He swallowed before continuing. “What if they’ve done some truly horrible things? What if they’ve killed and tortured? If they've caused so much bad in the world? Does Sarenrae believe even these people can be redeemed?” He was still looking at his feet, avoiding looking at Pike. Yet she still noticed the tears welling in his eyes.   
Pike reached up to grasp his cheeks, gently pulling him down to kneel and look her in the eyes. “You have done nothing that needs any more redemption. You have repented for crimes you never committed and continue to do so.” Her fingers wiped a stray tear from his cheek as it fell. “She has already spoke to me about you. Percival, you may not be a follower of the Gods but they still watch. And Sarenrae especially so.”  
Before she could properly finish her speech, Percy swept Pike into a bone-crushing hug, knocking the breath out of her. A muffled “thank you” vibrated against her shoulder as a few tears dampened the cloth there.  
Just as quickly as he hugged the cleric, Percy was on his feet again. He sniffed and straightened his coat. “Th- thank you, Pike,” he said quickly, turning to leave as he did.   
Pike smiled to herself as she felt a familiar presence surround her. The light seemed to brighten in the Temple and one would have sworn they could see translucent wings sprout from Pikes shoulders.   
In fact, Percy did after attending the next service.


End file.
